


【侍赤】Pure Heart

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔
Kudos: 1





	【侍赤】Pure Heart

他不是第一次做这个梦了。  
战火烧红了天际的云霞，折断的箭矢与卷了刃的长剑淹没在滚滚硝烟里，紫底银纹的狮鹫旗从恢弘宫殿上方降下，升起了描绘着黑红锁链的加雷马国旗。  
担任着领导者的alpha被押至皇宫前的广场挨个砍了下脑袋，beta是最廉价的劳动力，没日没夜地在长鞭和棍棒之下修建着黑铁囚笼似的帝国基地，而omega甚至无法痛快地死去，相貌出众的被迫当了军官的私娼，略显逊色的则扔进军营用于满足男人们肮脏的欲望。  
高耸的城门不再坚固，处于性别劣势阶层的omega是这场奸淫掳掠盛宴中首当其冲的牺牲品，年轻的孩子但凡分化便会被不分由说地标记，年长者则忍受着信息素冲突所带来的痛苦给施虐者孕育后代。子宫和生殖腔早已不再属于他们，流淌着自身一半血脉的子嗣被帝国夺走，培养成仇敌的帮凶或战场上的死士。  
自他懂事以来他便痛恨着自己omega的性别，阿拉米格被帝国占领了整整二十年，直到第七灵灾前夕在救世诗盟的贤人帮助下逃出家乡之前，他都没日没夜地活在憎恨与恐惧交织出来的噩梦之下。  
他的父亲战死得很早，母亲没几年也因为过度生育所带来的病痛回归了母水晶的怀抱。就和每一个被帝国支配了家乡的年轻omega那样，分化后他便被占有了身体，他不知道那个咬破自己腺体的帝国军长成什么模样，只记得尚未成熟的生殖腔被性器顶穿时的痛苦和满腔无能为力的愤恨。  
  
赤魔猛地睁开眼。  
卧室里很安静，唯有密林挂钟的指针还在随着时间的流逝发出声响，浅淡的月光顺着窗台落到床边毛茸茸的地毯上，微风悄然拂过、摇动了窗帘素色的荷叶边。  
即使岁月流转，如今的他已经安稳地和部队同僚一起居住在舒适的林间别墅里，与交往数年的恋人同床共枕，远在基拉巴尼亚的祖国也在那位英雄的帮助下摆脱了帝国的统治，可过往的遭遇依然盘踞在每一个深夜惊醒的后怕里，千斤般压得他几乎要失去呼吸的能力。  
他用力眨了下眼，告诉自己那些千刀万剐都不足以解恨的帝国人、杂乱浓重到恶心的alpha信息素都只是一场噩梦，激烈的心跳却久久难以平复。安睡在身侧的恋人被他坐起身的动作给吵醒了，穿着一件远东样式的襦绊作为睡衣的男人有些困倦地揉了揉眼睛，却没有露出多少疑惑的神色，显然已是习惯了伴侣这不踏实的睡眠状态。  
仔细算来，他俩已是交往五年多了，武士是个温和且普通的beta，站在人群里无论相貌还是气质都毫不出众的那种平庸类型，但很擅长照顾和容忍经历过战争创伤后情绪喜怒无常的他，在他眼中是最为理想的恋爱对象。  
迎着月光，武士朝他伸出一只手，却堪堪停在将要触碰到他的地方，温柔又谨慎地问道：“需要我拥抱你吗？”  
因过往经历而厌恶着肢体接触、在时间的抚慰下虽有好转却收效甚微的年轻omega露出了一个略显僵硬的微笑，抱歉地摇了摇头。  
武士了然地收回手，翻身下床披了件羽织，说着“我去给你热杯牛奶”，身影便消失在门外的过道上。  
于是夜深人静的卧室里只剩下了他一人，月光映照下的万物仿佛都褪去了色彩。赤魔抬起头，厨房的方向亮起了暖黄的灯光，绸缎般卷过走廊白色的墙壁，最后落在他幽深的眼底。忽然之间，他迫切地想要放声尖叫，想要任性地指责武士为什么那么笨拙又过分死板，根本无法理解他海胆般坚硬带刺的外壳之下真正的内心所想。  
明明他有在努力改正了，即使被武士握住手也不会下意识地甩开，甚至已经能够接受比接吻更加亲昵的触碰，他们睡在同一张床上、盖着同一条宽大的棉被，如果是武士的话……如果是武士的话他就一定可以接受的，无论表现出来的有多么坚强，他到底只是个需要依靠又没有安全感的omega，插入式的性行为也好、打开生殖腔怀上对方的子嗣也罢，只要是武士所希望的话他想他大概会甘于奉献。但武士总是太过体贴了，顾及着他明面上表露出来的情绪，将他当作脆弱易碎的瓷偶，连最简单不过的牵手都相当克制，更不可能将他紧紧扣在怀里安抚。他简直想抬手给矫揉造作的自己抽两个耳光，痛斥自己为何无法将诉求直白地说出口，一直别扭地拒绝着恋人的温柔，将彼此之间的关系越推越远。  
直到听见武士轻声呼唤他的名字，赤魔这才发觉自己已是无意识地缩到了床角，并作茧似的卷走了大部分的被子。他从武士手中接过温热的牛奶杯，含混着道了句谢，而武士只是微笑着望向他，安静的身影被远处厨房的灯光笼上一层柔和的金边，亲切、却又不可避免地显得有些疏离。  
  
没有omega会不喜欢alpha，和稳重可靠的伴侣结婚、被标记后告别发情期的烦恼，养育一个或者更多的孩子，最传统又理想的生活莫过于此。  
但赤魔是个例外。在侵略者的残酷统治下他从小身边便只有无力抗争的beta和终日哭泣的omega，alpha是那群令人作恶的帝国军人，每天奴役着beta进行重体力劳动，挑走几个不幸的omega、折磨到遍体鳞伤之后再送回来。  
外面的同盟军进不来，里面的阿拉米格人出不去，暗无天日的噩梦一直持续到救世诗盟贤人的潜入。对alpha的厌恶根深蒂固地埋在了赤魔的心里，令他以偏概全地认为那群家伙都是只会用下半身思考的畜生，一旦闻到alpha充满压迫性和引诱性的信息素就会感觉产生生理反胃，直到很久以后他依然无法和alpha和平地相处，哪怕他心里其实也知道部队里那些友善的alpha并没有因为管不住老二而犯下强迫别人的暴行。  
以omega的标准来说，他已经被弄脏了。颈后带着不知道属于谁的标记，每一次的发情期都很痛苦，但最难熬的莫过于怀上胎儿再人为地流产。Omega优秀的生育能力令他只要在发情时生殖腔内得到精液就可以怀孕，军妓向来是共用的玩物，没人会关心孩子的父亲是谁。无辜的胎儿流淌着帝国人的血脉，诞生便成了罪恶，哪怕是尊严粉碎进泥中的omega也不愿意给侵略家乡的仇敌生下后代，后来他们努力地藏起发情的同伴，换成别人来承受满足帝国军性欲的工作，即便如此从阿拉米格逃走的时候赤魔也已经打过两次胎了。  
在帝国监视下逃离的过程并不顺利，不知是谁惊动了敌军，无论救世诗盟的善良贤人还是阿拉米格的难民都死伤惨重。赤魔还记得那个金发蓝眼睛的高地女孩，分明那么年轻，颈子上印着代表贤人的深色纹身，却也死在了冰冷的箭矢和刀枪之下。抵达黑衣森林的边境时他早已与同伴失散，伤痕累累又疲惫不堪，正是在那里他凑巧遇见了从远东旅行至艾欧泽亚四处游历的武士。  
他在武士的细心照顾下一天天康复起来，可内心的伤痕却远不如躯体那么容易痊愈，他像个一戳就炸的气球，性格急躁孤僻，唯有身上没有信息素气味的武士是他能够感到安心的依靠。纵使万念俱灰，他也必须活下去，来之不易的自由建立在了同伴的鲜血所铺就的道路上，他剜去颈后已被标记的腺体，与过去悲愤的生活告别，留下一道长长的狰狞伤疤。  
武士很普通，除了温柔以外别无长处，刀法和相貌都不出众，没有意外的话余生也将碌碌无为地平凡度过。可对于赤魔而言这份普通的温柔就是最好的良药，没多久他就沦陷在武士的耐心和体贴里，两人日久生情地告白然后交往，一切都显得那么顺理成章。唯一的遗憾是他们没办法像寻常的恋人那样亲热，过往地狱般的性经历让赤魔无法克服抗拒心理，总会难以自制地露出不情愿的神色，武士体谅他的感受，在频率极低的性事里也从来没有碰过他的生殖腔。  
腺体除了能够散发信息素让omega变得更具吸引力以外，还管控着每个月的发情期，失去腺体的omega不会发情，但每个月只因发情而打开三天的生殖腔却变得和beta一样随时都能够被插入。他的子宫仍能正常地工作，只是因为信息素的消失而不再渴求alpha的精液，性交对于他这个只剩下一半性别的omega而言再也不是必须，他用尽了一切理由来推脱，像是工作很忙今天很累，武士是不会过多要求他的，于是他们做爱的次数变得比一般的beta情侣还要少，而后平淡的日子一晃就是五六年过去。  
  
的确已经过去太久了，人生能有多少个五六年呢，当赤魔捏着结束了委托后所拿到的钱袋走在回家路上时他这样想到。  
灵灾后他和武士一起加入了一支位于格里达尼亚的部队，支付了相当便宜的房租，要了一间房间共同居住。工作很忙倒是真话，因为没有信息素，他在填写冒险者信息登记时直接将第二性别那一栏填成了beta，能够接到更多不适合娇弱omega从事的工作意味着更多的报酬，反正他也不是在温室里长大的花朵。  
只要不是需要和别人发生战斗以外肢体接触的任务他都愿意尝试，刚开始的几年里忙得一个月中能晚上回家和武士睡一张床的机会都屈指可数，之后虽然因为omega天生敏锐的感知力让他在一大堆beta佣兵中表现得更加出彩，但他的工作仍旧没什么起色——毕竟他的脾气实在是太差了。但凡遇上团队任务他就难以和alpha配合，现在勉强能够闻到信息素不直接冲去角落吐出来了，也实在没办法摆出和善的脸色，既没耐心又不会好好说话，亏得武士能忍耐他这个坏脾气那么多年。  
武士、武士，他又开始思考和恋人有关的事情了。清点着钱袋里的金币，赤魔忽然意识到几年来攒下的钱已经够他们从狭小的部队房间里搬出去住了，到时候他们可以在住宅区里拥有一幢两层楼的屋子，包括一个很小但种满绿植的院子。  
于是在穿过黑檀·紫檀商店街去东栈桥坐船回部队的时候他被珠宝店里的戒指勾去了视线：那一排银光闪烁的小圆环在柜台灯光的映照下显得精致又好看，武士家乡所在的远东之国似乎没有交换戒指的婚俗，那么由他这个omega亲自来买戒指大概也很合理。  
他们该结婚了吧？毕竟都在一起这么久了，平淡惬意的日子过得像是老夫老妻，如今彼此的工作都已经稳定下来，也有条件在年内安置新的住处，而他……这具属于omega的躯体早已做好了为伴侣打开内里的准备，如果是他们两人的孩子的话，他大概会很乐意抚养吧。  
怀着期待又有点小紧张的兴奋，赤魔推开部队房的大门上了楼梯，他今天下班回家的时间比平时晚了不少，单是在商店街挑戒指就耗了他一个多星时，现在那枚成对的银戒正被装在衣袋里的小盒子中——他迫不及待地想要看见武士接过戒指时的惊喜了。  
武士十指交叠坐在门旁的沙发上，没有在保养他的刀，也没有在读最新一期的渡鸦周刊，单纯只是在等恋人回家。温柔体贴的beta起身接过赤魔的外衣和礼帽挂上不远处的衣帽架，开口时的语气也平静得像是在欢迎对方回家：“对了，有件事一直想和你说。我们分手吧。”  
  
赤魔单手扶着墙换鞋的动作僵在了原地。  
“你说什么？”他有些茫然地抬起头，像是在确认自己的听力是否出现了问题，武士披着羽织的身影映在他天蓝色的眼底，笼着吊顶灯暖黄的光芒，和下班回家时每一个温馨的傍晚如出一辙。  
武士很有耐心——这该死的耐心——他用缓慢而清晰的语速复述了一遍，发音标准的通用语听上去根本不像个异乡来客：“我说，我想和你分手。”  
分手。那是什么？赤魔眨了眨眼，温温和和的话语传进耳膜，恋人平淡的神色落在眼中，一时间他忽然没办法理解这个单词。意思是从今以后没有人会在家里等他回来了？还是说每一个安静到令人心悸的夜晚枕边再也摸不到温暖了？  
为什么？  
他这么想着，也这么问了，武士露出一个略带歉意的表情，尴尬地挠了挠一头褐色的短发，犹豫着措辞、慢慢回答道：“也没有为什么，就是感觉……我们不太合适。”  
这怎么可能呢？他们明明都在一起快六年了，就连灵灾后艾欧泽亚最艰难的那段时间都携手走过了，所有的棱角都被打磨成了互相契合的形状，他知道武士喜欢把餐巾叠成方方正正而非揉成一团，就像武士知道哪怕是夏天他喝的牛奶都需要稍微加热一下，他们到底……有什么不合适的？  
赤魔怔怔地垂下手，藏在贴身衣袋里的、装有戒指的小盒子不经意间从他指尖蹭过，他对他们的恋爱关系是那么满意，甚至想要更进一步地和对方去教堂里烙印，殊不知漫长的年月已经将武士对他的耐心和容忍消磨殆尽。他性格急躁、喜怒无常，经历过重创后支离破碎的内心在武士的小心缝补下才坚持着走到如今，倘若他能够更早地意识到武士对他而言有多么重要，更早地将自己全部都交给对方，是不是他就不会在神色温柔的爱人口中听到这般令他如坠冰窖的话语了？  
也许武士更加喜欢传统的那种omega，甜美的长相以及温顺乖巧的言行举止，浑身散发着好闻的信息素。发情期虽然有些麻烦，可那何尝不是omega的可爱之处，谁不想体验被发情期里欲求不满的恋人拉住衣袖撒娇时的感觉呢。尽管赤魔有着omega的性别，却样样都与柔软可爱的omega不沾边，就连天生适合性交的躯体在床上也表现得近乎冷淡，甚至都没有披着武士的外衣细声细气地讨要过一个拥抱或是亲吻。  
他本来以为武士身为beta就不会特别在意性别方面的问题，忽视了与正常omega相比他会显得多么另类和不讨人喜欢。他也想主动扑进恋人的怀里亲热，收起那一脸因羞怯而故作不情愿的别扭，做到舒服的时候直白地告诉武士还可以继续，再稍微、稍微欺负他更多一点，毕竟这是在他在分化之后的人生里初次产生想要在腹中孕育生命的欲望。  
武士是很温柔的，如果他现在尊严伏地地跪下来，哭泣着请求不要离开他的话，武士一定会心软的吧？可是他做不到，他甚至连一个伤心的表情都摆不出来，玻璃珠似的蓝眼睛转了转，从武士同样看不出悲喜的脸上转移到玄关里的门垫上。  
心脏忽然绞痛起来，仿佛被一双有力的大手攥住了、碾碎了，赤魔在门口换鞋用的长凳上坐了下来，用力闭了下眼，试图缓解铺天盖地的眩晕感。已经太迟了，他那满腔隐晦却热切的爱情，此刻再去倾诉也来不及了。于是他换上再熟悉不过的冷漠伪装，平淡地说道：“那好，我们分手。”  
武士看上去似乎松了口气，手也不再局促地把玩装饰在羽织衣摆上的流苏，他露出一个在过去总能让赤魔感觉到温暖和安心的微笑，边把人迎进屋里，边解释道：“我又租了部队里另一间空房，行李刚收拾好，待会儿我就搬过去住了。晚饭给你做了肉酱面，在厨房里，牛奶热过之后我怕凉了，就裹了毛巾，早点喝完。”  
放在走道里的行李箱如同路障般碍眼，赤魔猛地抬起头，望进武士那双琥珀色的眼眸里。他看见自己的身影映着身后的壁灯破碎在那金沙般的虹膜中，好似武士在黑衣森林边境捡到他那天夜空中璀璨的星辰——但星辰已是破碎了。  
  
靠海的二层小屋方窗里透出温暖的灯光，坐在庭院里的廊椅上吹着夜风的感觉相当惬意。Omega向来都是很有育儿天赋的性别，没有老一辈人的指点也困难却并不煎熬地把孩子平安拉扯到了断奶，虽然是第三次怀孕，但他们的孩子相当健康，有着可爱的脸蛋和与双亲相似的一头柔软的棕发。为了空出更多的时间来照顾幼崽，他们适当地减少了加班出差的频率，家务和晚餐的准备依旧是轮流承担，就像两人还住在窄小的部队房间时那样。  
武士坐在他身边，侧过头来吻他的发鬓，男人粗糙的手指抚摸过他略长的发丝，撩起又别到耳后。温暖的吐息混杂在海边潮湿的空气里，顺着颈子攀爬进耳廓，他听见伴侣低沉又温和的声音：“这孩子如果以后分化成alpha，你也别讨厌他。”  
或许是洒在颈窝里的呼吸太痒，也可能是武士的担心太过没有必要，他倚着武士的臂弯轻笑出声。他想说beta和omega的孩子分化成alpha的可能性太低，还想说无论发生什么只要是他俩的血脉他都会至始至终地爱着，但他最后还是什么都没有说，侧过身将头枕在爱人结实的肩膀上，微笑着注视着他们尚且年幼的孩子在不远处的方格布野餐垫上摆弄积木。  
……  
他对未来构想过很多，也许他会继续在格里达尼亚过他安安稳稳的小日子，也许他会跟武士一起去远东之国生活，当然、回到阿拉米格也是一种选择，他的祖国百废待兴，但他对那里有过太多糟糕的回忆。无论哪种未来武士都会在他身边，或者说他根本就不曾思考过没有武士的未来，家的定义在他心里早已成为了有爱人相伴的地方，伸出手无法牵住那人的衣袖，多少伤心和苦闷都无处倾诉，他不想要这样的未来。  
家具还是原来的格局，但洗手台上的牙刷杯变成了孤零零的一个，没洗的碗筷浸了清水泡在厨房的水槽里，油腻而脏污。  
他和武士分开有多久了？五天、六天，一个礼拜？又或许只有不到七十来个星时。每分每秒对赤魔而言都是致命的煎熬，尽管人们常说时间可以冲淡一切，分手之后下一段恋情总会更好，可他走不出来、也不想走出来。  
一开始他企图用工作来麻痹自己，却在早晨醒来时望着空荡荡卧室不知所措，客厅里无人熄灭的油灯摇曳了一整夜的火光，连灯芯都已经燃尽。他抱着靠枕窝在沙发里发呆，甚至因此错过了上班的时间。屋里每一个角落都有关于他爱人的记忆，可又哪里都无法找到痕迹：茶几旁的矮柜上曾经摆着武士的刀架，整齐排列的小瓶子里装着刀油，beta虽然不是太过注重细节的性别，却也不会像粗枝大叶的alpha那样把东西丢得到处都是。但那些东西都被武士带走了，只留下擦拭干净不留一粒灰尘的平整柜面。  
约定好的时间过去整整两个星时，赤魔才姗姗来迟地踏进冒险者行会，失魂落魄的模样仿佛刚刚丧偶，雇主的斥责左耳进右耳出，勉强没被辞退地进了迷宫。整个战斗过程中他都难以集中注意力，一连数次都没能躲开魔物的攻击，原本就不怎么优秀的团队合作能力一再降低，最后以治疗师冷着脸将他赶出队伍而告终。  
他真是个废物——赤魔晃晃悠悠地从衣袋里翻出钥匙来开门时这样想到——没有武士的话他就什么也做不到。  
肩上的伤口还在渗血，不耐烦的治疗师疲于再为他处理这些自作自受的结果，疼痛被内心庞大的空洞感觉给吞没了进去，于是他只是换了件干净的衬衫，也不在乎未愈的创面会不会被组织液黏合在布料上。  
家里自然没有人迎接他，上楼的时候他在拐角后头的部队餐厅里瞧见了武士，那个总是披着鲜红羽织的东洋男人正和他所不熟悉的部队同僚在一起享用午餐。分明已经到了饭点，满桌丰盛的料理却没能勾起赤魔的半点食欲，他只觉得想吐、空荡荡的胃袋里翻涌着酸水，武士的笑容太过刺眼了，那个曾令他安心的神情如今已是不属于他了。  
厚实的窗帘从头拉到尾，遮挡住了正午时分耀眼的阳光，赤魔在大片的漆黑里爬上床，将自己藏进柔软的被褥之中。双人床很宽，原本用于裹住彼此的棉被现在也显得太大了，他感觉到寒冷，可是以前他们同床共枕的时候武士也不会将他抱在怀里。诚然最初离开阿拉米格的时候他确实极度厌恶肢体接触，但日久深情的恋爱总会令他不由自主地开始渴望伴侣的触碰。武士与其他人是不一样的——他向来如此坚信着，因此他一直等待着武士来爱他、吻他、拥抱他，殊不知自己早已因为太久的止步不前而被抛下。  
赤魔在昏暗的卧室里辗转反侧，浅眠时分不安稳的梦境将他拖回了还在军营的那段时光：手腕脚踝上的镣铐沉重又冰冷，马鞭在光裸的脊背上留下一道道交错的伤痕，青磷水驱动的照明散发出刺眼的蓝光。因为他是柔软脆弱的、被当做性玩具使用的omega，帝国军通常不会打他太狠，这群平日里连正经omega的手都摸不到的粗鄙士兵也就只能从他们这些殖民地俘虏身上找找乐子。不听话的玩具只有被废弃的下场，他忍耐、服从、甚至主动张开嘴去含alpha的生殖器，为了活下去尊严粉碎得如同山区的风沙。  
颈后的腺体交杂着太多alpha的信息素标记，生殖腔被无数次地灌进精液，频繁的体内成结撑得他后穴都难以收紧合拢，这副破破烂烂的身子今后大概也不会被人真心喜欢了吧。他咬着嘴唇伏跪在地，努力不让自己在折磨之下哭叫出声，那些面容模糊但教人憎恶的帝国人逐渐在梦境的白光里淡去了身影，羽织鲜艳的长摆出现在他的视野中。忽然间他的情绪崩溃起来，抽泣着手脚并用地爬过去亲吻武士的足背，腰背低低地塌出一道月牙般的弧线，像母猫一样翘起臀部，语无伦次地请求武士将阴茎插进他的身体里。  
我想要您的孩子——他听见自己这样哭泣道，但实际上他只是迫切地希望能用幼崽将武士绑在他的身边。  
武士的目光从他裸露的躯体上扫过，因那些杂乱的情欲痕迹而露出厌恶的神色，随后毫不犹豫地转身离去，而他只会像个白痴一样在原地不断往下掉眼泪：他是个被弄脏了的omega，没有资格和武士在一起，可是他却找不到任何解决的办法。  
赤魔从睡梦中惊醒，枕边摸不到丝毫属于另一个人的温度，他心慌得几乎透不过气来，跌跌撞撞地下床打开衣柜，胡乱翻找一通之后绝望地发现武士真的把所有东西都带走了，连一件衬衣或是一条围巾都找不出来。  
他贴着墙壁缓慢地坐下，将自己缩成不起眼的一团——已经没有人会为他递一杯热牛奶了。  
  
阿泽玛女神不会为谁敛起裙摆的光辉，正如梅因菲娜的清辉平等洒向万物，即使早晨推开窗户时只能瞧见阴云密布的天空，日子也依然得要继续。  
一只手不情不愿地从被褥中伸出来，在室内昏暗光线下瞧着没什么血色，抓过了床头柜上响个不停的通讯贝，再度缩回了团成蚕茧一般的被窝里——又是工作上的事情。无非是问他什么时候可以重新来上班、催促他缴纳没有按时完成委托的违约金，通讯那头的话音隐隐透着威胁，声称如果他再不来行会露面的话就要降低他身为冒险者的信誉等级。  
赤魔不耐烦地挂断联络，将对方喋喋不休的说教都堵在通讯贝另一头，这些天来类似的消息他接到太多了，那一粒小小的金属圆珠比设了定时而每过半个星时都会乱吵的闹钟还要烦人，教人就算睡不着也没办法头脑放空地躺在床上发呆。  
诚然无故旷工是他有错在先，可眼下他的状态也的确无法参与常规的战斗：窗帘紧拉的房间里分辨不出昼夜，颠三倒四的生物钟即便错过了饭点也不觉得饥饿，四肢仿佛吸满了水的海绵那般又软又沉重，根本提不起劲去起床做点别的什么。  
也许是得去一趟行会了，如果冒险者资格证因此而被吊销的话可实在是一件麻烦事，且不提贿赂签发证书的人再给他补办一张需要花多少冤枉钱，离了这张证他便只能在街头窝囊地揽活儿干，活像那种迫于生计不得不出卖身体的omega——军妓出生的人没资格对站街的评头论足，没准哪天他也会沦落到这等地步，毕竟无论魔法还是剑术他都并不出色，没了行会这一可靠的中间人之后以他的坏脾气想要再接到正经委托可不容易，更何况他连想要忠诚以待的爱人都失去了。  
披上外衣起身之前，赤魔又瞥了眼被自己丢在枕头旁边的通讯贝，那颗正躺在皱巴巴床单上的小东西此刻安静得很，只要他保持沉默，卧室里便听不到除了心跳以外的声响。先前被铃声吵得不耐烦的时候他也不是没有想过干脆把通讯贝关掉一了百了，却依然抱着那么一点点侥幸心理期待有谁能向他发来关心，哪怕只是一条语音留言。未读为零的收件箱仿佛在嘲笑这点儿可怜的痴心妄想：他没有朋友，几个工作上的合作伙伴也不会在意他为什么连续好几天都不曾从房间里出去过，就像他永远也等不到自己最想见的那个人推开这扇没有从内侧扣上插销的房门。  
到头来他仍旧是个懦弱又低人一等的omega，再怎么努力要强也追赶不上同龄的alpha，一旦精神上失去依靠就会变得终日惶惶不安。这间填满回忆的房间是他最后的避难所，让他能够就着昔日历历在目的幻影假装武士还在他身边，当他的步伐迈至门外走廊的时候，现实便会如同冰锥般从门框上坠落下来刺穿他虚假的平静。  
华美的服饰总能将人包装得光鲜亮丽，规规矩矩地系好每一颗纽扣、整齐对称地打上领结，哪怕不去思考他的双手也能习以为常地完成这些出门前的准备工作。赤魔心不在焉地收拾了一下自己，刮胡子时不小心在下巴上留下了一道细长的血口子，实话说，他甚至畏惧从房间里出去，走到拐角处的楼梯口时就已经后悔了：他听见三三两两的说笑声从部队房客厅里传来，武士的声音混杂其中，听不清晰内容的话语刺痛着他的耳膜。  
有个omega姑娘似乎并没有意识到自己临近发情期，还站在那儿跟人闲聊，甜腻诱人的气息从过道尽头传来，越发有充满整间大厅的趋势。赤魔只觉得太阳穴突突直跳，差点一脚踩空从楼梯上滚下去，信息素这种东西在异性间能产生吸引、在同性间自然也会造成排斥，失去腺体之后他的嗅觉灵敏度略有下降，区分不出这到底是不受控制的生理预兆、还是omega有意在心仪之人面前散发出来的撩拨暗示，他只看见感官迟钝的武士轻笑着抬起手揉了揉小姑娘的发顶，又被后者满脸羞涩地拍开。  
——好一个打情骂俏。  
走出房间之前反反复复做好的心理建设轰然崩塌，攥紧的手指让指甲在掌心里留下一道道月牙般的凹痕，赤魔冷着脸快步穿过客厅，空荡荡的胃里恶心得直泛酸水。他把门摔出一声巨响，教人怀疑可怜的门框是不是明天就得报废换新，留下武士和几个部队成员站在原地面面相觑，不知道他这是在发什么疯。  
  
“你说啊……他长得没我好看、收入没我高……”赤魔伏在灯光昏暗的吧台前，握着半满的酒杯不肯松手，声音随着耸动的肩膀起起伏伏，“他凭什么把我踹了？哈哈哈……”  
坐在一旁的男人安慰般拍了拍他的肩膀，低声说了些称赞他这张面容的漂亮话——毫无意义，omega的容貌总会稍微出众一些，这大概是性别天生的优势——手却不安分地沿着他脊背的弧线往下滑落，逆着衣摆摸进了贴身的衬衫里边。  
有点恶心，赤魔迟钝地想到，但他经历过的恶心事还少吗？他的身体早就破破烂烂得像是垃圾堆里的布娃娃，就算拾起那些脏污的棉花填进躯壳，丑陋的针脚和不堪的内里也无法改变了。过量的酒精麻痹了他大部分的感知，他没办法辨认旁边这个用手在他身上摸来摸去的家伙是不是他最讨厌的alpha。可就算是又如何呢？还在阿拉米格的时候他都已经被数不清的alpha操遍了。  
玻璃杯中澄黄的麦酒映了灯光，在模糊一片的视野里变成了一个又一个光晕，三流酒馆里嘈杂的人声灌进他的鼓膜，周围乱糟糟的信息素像极了他数年前在军营里的感觉。赤魔忽然想起几个星时前在部队里遇见的那个omega，实话说、他都叫不上来对方的名字，他的性格真是烂透了，除了武士和自己他对谁都漠不关心，也难怪会沦落到现在这个只能在见色起意的人渣身上寻求心理安慰的地步。  
如果他并非阿拉米格出生，而是从小在格里达尼亚顺风顺水长大的话，他是不是也能成为最大众情人的那种温和甜美的omega？可他连自己的信息素应该是什么味道都想不起来了，记忆中他的身边总是充斥着令人反胃的alpha信息素，那种气息早已深入骨髓、掩盖了他原本的模样，无论怎么用力地擦洗身体也无法抹除。  
“哈哈……随便吧。”伴着哽咽的笑声渐渐淹没在臂弯里，赤魔强撑着抬起昏昏沉沉的脑袋，抓过酒杯送到唇边，晃荡的酒沫溢出杯沿、沾湿了他打理整齐的衣袖。他打了个酒嗝，身子一个歪斜倒进旁边男人的怀里，断断续续地说道：“我、我一个人……也没问题……”  
没问题，大概吧。等明天他就去把本来买给武士的戒指低价处理掉，拿着这一点寒酸的钱币离开这座城市，从这场泡沫般的梦境里狼狈逃走。  
摸进他衬衣里四处揩油的那只手不知何时抽离了，他眼眶发酸、看什么东西都仿佛隔着浓重的迷雾，略带怒意地偏过头问：“不摸了？怎么……你也看不起我？”  
武士愣了一下，有点跟不上话题跳跃的节奏，他一路打听找到酒馆里的时候赤魔已经醉成一滩软泥了，被心怀不轨的陌生人摸了屁股都毫无反应。他看得心里火大，低声呵斥几句把人给赶走了，怎料自己刚取代了对方在位置上坐下，就被喝到认不出人的醉鬼给拉着往外倒没头没尾的苦水。  
理说都已经分手了，赤魔随便跟谁有越界的肢体接触都和武士没有关系，可毕竟是认真交往快六年了的关系，真要完全不在意也有点困难。再者说omega这种在床上相当被动又容易怀孕的性别，和不靠谱的家伙上床多少有点危险，武士拍了拍前男友的脸，没能把人拍清醒过来，反赤魔被握住了手腕、微烫的脸颊贴进了手心，还伸出舌尖故作暧昧地舔了舔。  
要和我做吗？赤魔靠在武士身上，枕着他的颈窝，湿热的吐息混杂着酒味吹进他的耳廓。  
得，醉得还挺彻底，约炮约到前任都没发现。武士叹了口气，找侍应生要了间单间，便扶着人往楼上带，赤魔似乎铁了心要撩拨他，整个过程中一直不安分地贴在他怀里四处乱蹭，就差把手摸进他裤裆里了。  
我们已经没关系了——武士深吸一口气，单手从内侧扣上了房门的插销——去他妈的没关系。他到底为什么要从部队房里追出来一路找到这里，再费老大劲把人弄进旅馆？真要做爱吗？就算是分手炮也得在彼此都清醒的情况下才行吧，他俩还在交往时夜里躺一张床都没见赤魔这么主动过。说真的他都没弄明白这家伙在发什么脾气，分手后觉得尴尬而把对方当透明人是很常见的情况，可赤魔这当着一群人的面摔门出去的行为恨不得把心情很差给昭告天下，不知情的部队同僚还拿胳膊肘捅他：嘿，你老婆生气了，快去哄啊。  
虽说脑子里是没想明白怎么都分手了自己还得负责照顾对方的情绪，身体倒是先一步付出了行动，他倒是不反感赤魔的性格，对谁都和和气气的老实人beta永远有花不完的耐心，何况和他交往的还是个比他更加优秀的漂亮omega——当然，这也是他和赤魔分手的原因，beta没办法满足omega对于信息素的生理需求，他们上床的时候赤魔总表现得抗拒又不舒服。  
也不是没怀疑过自己某方面不行，武士私底下还找人咨询过，但到底是没办法解决beta和alpha从根本上的差异，他甚至无法标记自己的omega伴侣。急躁、情绪无常、缺乏安全感，得不到信息素抚慰的omega最典型的表现，占星把玩着手里的一叠奥秘卡一边心不在焉地说道(这让他看上去更像个神叨叨的江湖骗子而非正经医师)，你要是真为他着想，就该放手让他去找个正经alpha过日子。  
——可偏偏忘了赤魔是个没腺体的omega。  
“……你很像他。”醉醺醺的法师小声嘀咕道，他拽着武士倒在旅馆狭窄的单人床上，衣领扯得乱七八糟、价值不菲的红宝石领结不知所踪，一点儿也看不出来他其实相当厌恶和别人发生肢体接触。  
武士用了几星秒时间思考这个“他”是在指谁，经过了一通颇为主观的排除法后他确信赤魔没有其他恋人，毕竟这家伙擅长把所有人际关系都搞成一团糟。他伸手拢了拢赤魔敞开的衣领，却拗不过醉鬼对脱衣服的执着，只得哭笑不得地问道：“我不能是他吗？”  
“怎么可能……他不会来的。”赤魔嗤笑一声，脱下压皱了的罩衣丢到武士脸上。他没兴趣知道要和自己上床的人长成怎么样，模模糊糊的视野所能提供的视觉感知也十分有限，屋子里闻不到呛鼻的alpha信息素，可就算是他所恶心的alpha也没关系，现在他迫切地需要点什么来填补他被挖空了的心脏，哪怕是一场只有疼痛的性爱。他想他此刻的表情一定非常难看，但酒精向来能很好地淡化羞耻心，尽管他的声音听起来有些含混：“……他已经不要我了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我怎么知道……烦了？腻了？也许他本来就不怎么喜欢我，连做爱都没操过我生殖腔。”他的情绪忽然激动起来，语速像是一卷快进播放的磁带，倒到尽头的瞬间戛然而止，只留下一片诡异的沉默。大概他不该和别人说这么多，这样会显得他很下档次，虽然他原本也并非什么可以将初夜高价出售的雏鸟娼妓，而仅是一个被用剩下的、可能连omega都算不上的破烂玩意儿。于是他扯下自己的外裤，随意揉了两把在过量酒精作用下硬不太起来、也从来派不上用场的阴茎，白净的长腿向两侧分开，他说：“做吧，我是……beta。你想怎么样都行。”  
武士叠了叠那件鲜红的西洋罩衣放在床沿，可是单人床实在是太小了，不论什么衣服过不了多久都会被挤到地上。脑子里乱成一团的时候他的反应就会变得相当迟缓，慢到整个人都被没耐心的醉鬼仰面按倒在了床上，beta大多都像他这样，遇上点什么问题便因为思考不过来而温吞迟疑起来：他想不明白为什么赤魔要隐瞒性别和别人上床，更想不明白为什么赤魔会认为自己是被甩了——他一直以为他们是和平分手的。  
Omega都需要信息素安抚，你难道想让你男朋友打一辈子的抑制剂吗？  
五年多了还那么冷淡，估计早就没感情了。  
没有omega会排斥性交。  
……  
这样的话听得多了，连武士自己都信了他们不太合适，omega和alpha在一起才是正轨，毕竟第二性别就是被这样给事先预设好的。他的恋人总喜欢把什么事情都藏着掖着，而他只是一个看不出也猜不到的笨蛋beta，那天向赤魔提起分手的时候他也暗自期望过对方能露出不解的表情再和往常一样跟他发一通脾气，虽然事后再把人哄开心有些麻烦，但只有这样他才能弄清楚赤魔到底是怎样想的。  
可惜武士没能在伴侣那张漂亮却冰冷的脸上捕捉到任何情绪起伏，他们平静地离开了对方，就仿佛感情真的已经在时间长河里被消磨殆尽了那般——至少表面如此。  
这间旅馆的客房大抵位置不是很好，窗子里透不进来太多光亮，匆忙进屋时也没来得及燃上照明。赤魔正压在武士身上抬着腰试图把那根又硬又热的东西吃进屁股里，什么都没做就敢直接挨操，这行为还真不太像是他所自称的beta。他脱了大部分衣物，却给自己剩了件碍事的衬衫，用来遮掩躯体上陈旧的伤疤。体型较为纤细的omega身上是不适合有太多伤痕的，这些丑陋的痕迹总在强迫他回忆起那些发生在基拉巴尼亚的陈年旧事，藤蔓般在阴影里匍匐攀爬，抓着他的脚踝将他拖回往日的噩梦之中。  
低哑的呻吟溢出唇角，听起来似乎有些陌生。原来他是可以做到的，赤魔用力闭了下眼、却依然冲淡不了乱糟糟的思绪，他想，原来他也能发出这种近乎谄媚的声音，去讨好床笫之间的伴侣。可为什么在武士面前他就无法表现得坦诚呢，难堪的羞耻盘踞在他的脑海之中，身体抗拒得仿佛自己是将被强奸，武士耐心地将他搂入怀中轻声安抚，他却在脊背感触到对方胸膛热度的同时紧张到肌肉紧绷，条件反射地将他毫无防备的恋人给推下了床。而武士总是那样，略显狼狈地从地板上爬起来，再温柔地告诉他：没关系，我自己去浴室解决。  
酸胀、疼痛、以及第二性别所带来的快感，生涩的穴肉被强行撑开，自发地分泌出水液开始主动迎合，也许他是个天生的娼妓，面对心爱之人惺惺作态，在酒馆里随意约人上床却能应对自如。似乎已经很久没有和武士做过了，但属于omega的身体依然随时都做好了性交的准备，与其他人做这种事情的话他一定会觉得恶心，便只能尽量地不去思考这件事。他追随着性欲的浪潮扬起头颈，识海里混沌一片：分手之前他们每天都是如何度过的？规律地作息，工作、加班，再回到一起居住了很多年的小房间，熄灭台灯躺在同一张床上时甚至连一个拥抱都好像不曾给予过对方。  
武士撑起上半身，本能的情欲无需太过抗争便能压制理性，他从未见过赤魔如此主动的另一面，在庆幸是自己而非别人将赤魔领进了旅馆客房的同时懊恼他们缺少一次面对面的促膝长谈。他吻过爱人白皙的颈子，叹息着试图挽回这场在醉鬼眼中与陌生人的萍水相逢：“……你会后悔的。”  
赤魔动作一滞，所有的情绪仿佛都在那一瞬间被抽离体外，他披着一件单薄的衬衫坐在武士的阴茎上，表情却空白得似是橱柜里的瓷娃娃。半晌，他垂下眼睑，轻声回答道：“我后悔，后悔那天我没有和大家一起死在阿拉米格。”  
  
多少年都没有容纳过外物的生殖腔被再一次地操开，汁水淋漓的甬道痉挛着绞紧，连床单都被濡湿了大片。  
赤魔已经很久都没有如此清晰地认识到自己是个omega了，发情期和信息素已是很久远的东西，唯有这具敏感的身体还能发掘出些许第二性别的痕迹。他爽得视野泛白，把脸埋进枕头里抽噎着低喘，伏低了的腰背和刻意抬起的臀部连成一道月牙，迎合着身后的顶撞，将最深处都打开了任人侵犯。  
稀薄的精液溅在小腹上，很快又蹭上了床单，接连的高潮掏空了他的脑子，甚至没办法回想起来为什么自己要趴在旅馆窄小的单人床上跟别人做爱。他理应感觉疼痛，毕竟自从离开基拉巴尼亚之后他太久没有被人操过生殖腔了，可快感在挺硬的阴茎蹭过生殖腔入口时就彻底支配了他的意识，把他变得像个只会交配的发情期omega，每次被顶到子宫口都爽得喷水，磨红了一片的膝盖几乎支撑不住身体。  
似乎有哪里不对劲，赤魔浑浑噩噩地思考着，他用力攥着床单，但整个人仍旧被撞得往前倾斜，有一双手扣着他的腰将他往回拖，让他柔软的屁股每一下都能正好把阴茎整根含住。床边堆成一团的衣物是刺眼的红色，在他水雾朦胧的视野里只剩下一个模糊不清的轮廓，像他熟悉的那件斗剑罩衣，也像他爱人颜色鲜艳的羽织——对了，他本应将身体奉献给武士的，可是他……  
他忽然难过起来，紧咬着嘴唇将呜咽都压抑在喉咙里，但他的肉体依然在快感浪潮中摇摇欲坠，浅色的阴茎小股小股往外吐着水液，穴里被插得尽是黏腻的水声。时隔多年再度被使用的生殖腔有些难以承受性器的挞罚，那个柔嫩至极的地方勉强裹着茎头，讨好般地吮吸着，湿漉漉的淫水顺着他紧绷的腿根往下淌，带出几道细细的水痕。  
正在操他的那个人将他抱起来换了个姿势，于是他只好改成用手臂遮挡自己的面容，酸软无力的腿被轻而易举地捞起分开，湿软的肉道再次含了个满满当当。再这样被操下去他会坏掉的，堕落成他最厌恶的那种乖顺而不知反抗的、供人取乐用的性玩具，接踵而至的小高潮压迫得他快要崩溃，若是这个时候武士能在他身边抱抱他该多好，赤魔抹了把湿润的眼角，他看不见、也听不清，只能感觉到有柔软的触感落在自己的脸颊上。  
武士握住他的手，五指交错着嵌进指缝里，湿热的吻从脸颊滑落到颈侧，又覆盖上颈后失去腺体时留下的疤痕。生来没有信息素的beta不会产生标记别人的欲望，而没有腺体的omega则不会拥有想要被标记的需求，他们才应是天造地设的一对。武士叹了口气，挺腰抽送了数下，将精液灌进爱人那个几乎要被操烂了的紧窄腔道里。他抱着人躺了一会儿，理了理赤魔被汗水沾湿的碎发，等到后者因为太过疲惫而昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，这才起来收拾彼此散乱的衣物。  
捡起赤魔那件长外衣时，有个小盒子从口袋里掉了出来落在地板上。  
  
醉宿醒来的人感觉往往都不太美妙，赤魔在一阵轻微的眩晕中从床上坐起身，腰很疼、腿也很酸，屁股里还夹着什么黏糊糊的东西，动一下就往外淌——糟透了，不用想也知道他这是跟人睡了。  
他不常喝酒，姑且还记得自己是上酒馆里买醉刻意找陌生人上床，但具体发生了什么是想不起来了。喝断片了的人大多都这样，连自己被谁操了都不记得，待会儿一瘸一拐地出去买避孕药，也不知道吃晚了还能不能管用。  
床铺意外地还算整齐，他的衣服被整整齐齐地叠好、从内到外摆在床头柜上。这种过于井井有条的收拾方法有些眼熟，赤魔愣了一下，窝在被子里磨蹭了半天才伸手准备拿过来穿，走道里却忽然传来了房门开合的响动。  
“啊，已经醒了吗。”武士挠了挠头，开口就是一句废话，显然他也很不擅长应对这种和前任打了一炮的事后情景。他往屋里走了几步，从怀里摸出个玻璃瓶塞进赤魔手里，解释道：“楼下的酒馆不卖牛奶，就跑远了些，有点耗时间。衣服你先别急着穿，待会儿还要洗澡的，你睡着之后我就给你擦了下外面……”  
赤魔接过瓶子——温的，他抿了一口，哑着嗓子问道：“我是和你睡了？”  
“对，你好像没认出来我。”武士在床边坐下，他看起来有些局促不安，像是偷偷做了什么坏事的老实人，连手都不知该往哪放。可惜他一紧张就说话不过脑子，想法暴露地明明白白，“我也，呃、没克制住。我听说那个什么，就那个什么……留在里面久一点的话会比较容易有宝宝。”  
谢天谢地，赤魔没继续往下喝，不然准得吓得呛住。他欲言又止了半天，才憋出一句：“我们不是分手了吗。”  
“是，但我后悔了……我想跟你复合。”武士的声音忽高忽低，在有底气和没有之间反复横跳，他抓住赤魔的手，而后者这才发现他们彼此的左手指根都多出来了一枚戒圈——正是赤魔当时在旧街挑了几个星时的那两枚，“我太傻了，居然这么晚才意识到。戒指本来就是给我买的吧，连尺寸都是合适的。”  
房间里的空气短暂地沉默了片刻，就在武士已经开始思考跪地板能不能派上用场的时候，他突然被赤魔扯着领子给拽了过去。板着脸的omega恶狠狠地在他嘴唇上亲了一下，眼底里却是带着笑的。  
“你确实很傻。”赤魔说道，“那你知不知道……要多做几次才会有宝宝？”  
  
  
End.


End file.
